Two Halfas Made Whole
by blackbelt256
Summary: Danny x Dani romance. Rated M for language and lemon. Abandoned, up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a Danny x Dani fic. Don't know why but I like this pairing. Almost as much as I like Danny x Ember. Caution: there will be lemon in later chapters, so prepare yourself. Don't like it, don't read it. Anyway, on with the story! Danny and Dani are the same age.**

I don't own anything.

Two Halfas Made Whole

Chapter 1

Saturday, June 8

Fourteen-year-old Danny Fenton sat at his computer playing DOOM. He pressed keys frantically, trying to get the last silver key. "Almost…almost…NO GODDAMNIT I WAS SO CLOSE!" he yelled.

A player named Chaos, who Danny knew in real life as Sam Manson, his close childhood friend, had just taken the last key with the help of her tiki upgrade. "Oh hell no, two can play at this game, Sam," he growled through his headset.

A slightly nervous voice came through said headset. "Danny, if you're doing what I think you're doing…" He smirked as he went ghost, jet-black hair turning snow-white, blue eyes changing to glowing green, his white and red t-shirt and blue jeans changing to a black and white jumpsuit with a DP logo on the front.

Phantom smiled as he turned intangible. 'Mental note: thank Technus later. He really knows his stuff. Glad me and the ghosts are on friendly terms since the Pariah incident.' he thought as he dove into the screen, and thus into the game.

Less than two minutes later, he took the last silver key from a soundly beaten Sam and phased out of the game. "YES!" he shouted, punching the air in victory as the YOU WIN screen appeared. Suddenly, he noticed that he had a Skype call. He smiled, knowing exactly who it was. He clicked the little green button. "Hey Sam," he said cheerfully.

"That wasn't fair." was the only reply. Danny gave her an evil smile. "Okay Cheat Queen. Come back with a valid argument. As the saying goes, all's fair in love and war, and technically this is a form of war," he said, knowing full well she couldn't argue her way out of this one. She just glared at him before ending the call.

Danny sighed and logged off, then flopped onto his bed. He was bored to the point where he might lose his mind. His parents were in California for an annual ghost hunters' convention or something like that, Jazz was in college, and Tucker was on vacation in Panama. He had no one to hang with, since Sam's parents forbid her from seeing him (not that she cared). Suddenly, a voice from the corner of his room startled him.

"Hey Danny! Long time no see!" said the voice, causing Danny to yelp in surprise and accidentally phase through the bed and floor. There was a thump and another yelp as he hit the floor in the room beneath his. He phased back through the floor and was greeted by someone he hadn't seen in a while.

"Dani! What are you doing here? More importantly, how did you get here?" Danny asked. Dani just shrugged. "In order: I wanted to see you and through the window." She then tackled Danny to the ground in a hug. Danny yelped for the third time as he landed on his back with Dani on top of him.

Dani looked up at him and leaned up. "So what's up, Danny-boy?" she asked, using his dad's pet name for him. She then noticed how red Danny's face was. "What? Is here something on my face?" Danny just went even redder. "Uh…Dani? This is kind of…awkward." Dani looked down and immediately turned scarlet when she realized the position they were in, and shot up like a bullet. Danny slowly got up off the floor, trying hard not to make eye contact with Dani, and failing spectacularly.

"So…that happened…" he said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He then decided to change the subject. "Hey, you got a new look." he said.

Dani wore a black-and-white skin-tight tank top with white fingerless gloves, with black hip-hugger skinny jeans and white combat boots. Her entire outfit complimented her developing body quite well. Her top showed off her nice C-cup breasts and her jeans showed off her hips and legs. Danny found himself unable to look away from her.

Once he realized he was staring, he went red as a tomato and looked away. Dani flashed an evil smile. "Ooh, so Ghost Boy likes what he sees, huh?" she teased, striking a provocative pose. Danny couldn't help it.

"Yes, he likes it a lot." he said before he realized it. Now it was Dani's turn to go red. 'Whoa whoa whoa TIME OUT! Did he just say he likes me?!' she thought, while considering something. 'Should I tell him? Maybe not. I don't know if he…well…on the other hand…fuck it,' she decided. She closed her eyes as she thought about how she would word this tactfully. Unfortunately, her tact decided to take a vacation right as she opened her mouth.

"Danny, I need to tell you something. And please don't say anything until after I'm done, alright?" When he gave the affirmative, she took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you that…well…I kind of have feelings for you even though I'm your clone and…well…ireallylikeyouandwanttogooutwithyou!" She said that last part really fast, hoping he didn't catch it. Judging by the look on his face, he did.

"Dani, I…" he started, before taking a deep breath just like she had.

"I feel the same way. I don't care if you're my clone, I just want to be with you." he said, before looking up and seeing Dani looking at the ground crying. He walked over to her and gently lifted her chin until she looked him in the eyes. He took another deep breath, closed his eyes, and kissed her full on the mouth.

At first, all Dani could register was the shock. 'Oh my god he's KISSING ME?!' she thought frantically, before she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They stayed that way for a good five minutes before they broke off the kiss, both of them blushing furiously.

Danny broke the silence. "So does this mean…"he started. "I think so," said Dani.

They smiled and went downstairs to get something to eat, wondering how their friends would react to their new relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to the reviews on the last chapter, I have decided to continue! I know how hard it is to find a decent Danny x Dani fic, so here you go!**

 **As always, all characters in this story are the property of their respective owner(s). Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

 **(The Next Morning)**

Dani stood over her sleeping boyfriend with a scowl on her face. 'Damn,' she thought, 'Danny sure is a heavy sleeper.' She had tried EVERYTHING to wake him up: ice water (didn't work because of his ice core), an air horn, crashing two cymbals together, the Box Ghost yelling "BEWARE!", and nothing worked. Suddenly, she had an idea. "Oh, he's gonna hate me for this later," she thought. She went downstairs and found just what she needed: Jazz's old cheerleading megaphone. With an evil smile, she phased back into Danny's room and yelled as loud as she could through the megaphone. Danny stirred a little, then fell back asleep.

By now, Dani was starting to get pissed. 'Fine. Desperate times call for desperate measures.' she thought angrily, before transforming into her ghost form. She then yelled through the megaphone again, amplifying her voice with her newly-discovered Ghostly Wail. This got the reaction she had hoped for.

Danny glared at his girlfriend from his perch on the ceiling. "Okay, okay, I'm up!" he exclaimed, gently floating back down to the floor. He had expected Dani to try to wake him up, but he expected more of a "Danny-honey-wake-up-so-we-can-hang-out" kind of attempt, not a Ghostly Wail through a megaphone. At this rate, he was surprised his ears weren't bleeding.

Danny's glare turned into an evil smile. Dani paled. "Danny, what are you…" She was cut off as Danny grabbed her and started tickling her furiously. "DANNY! HAHAHAHA STOP I CAN'T BREATHE!" she screamed, trying as hard as she could to get away from the onslaught. Finally, Danny let her go, only for her to turn around and tackle him onto the bed.

 **(3** **rd** **Person POV)**

Danny laughed as Dani sat on top of him, pinning his arms to the bed. "Ready to give up?" she teased. Danny smirked. "No way, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." he replied, then before she could react he leaned up and kissed her. Dani went wide-eyed for a moment, then closed them as she melted into the kiss. After a few seconds, she let his arms go and put her hands on either side of his face. Danny took this opportunity to sit up and wrap his arms around her. He broke away and placed a few pecks down her neck, causing her to moan softly. "Danny…don't stop…please…" she gasped, closely followed by another involuntary moan. Danny was just about to pull her shirt off when the doorbell rang.

Both halfas jumped. "Well that killed the mood." Danny muttered, then playfully pushed Danielle onto the bed and bolted out the door, calling back over his shoulder, "Race you!" Dani just walked out the door like a normal human. She jumped when she heard a loud crash. Sprinting down the stairs, she found Danny laying on the floor, dazed. Apparently he had run face-first into the door and nearly gave himself a concussion.

Danny groaned and opened the door as Dani went invisible, not knowing who it was. The answer came in the form of Danny's shout of joy.

"Sam! Tuck! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, embracing his two best friends in a bear hug. "We came to surprise you man!" said Tucker, fixing his red beret and smiling. "That explains why you're here, Tuck, but what about you, Sam? Didn't your parents forbid you from seeing me anymore?" Sam just raised an eyebrow. "Since when have I cared what my parents say?" she retorted. Danny nodded. "Good point," he said. "Want to go the Nasty Burger?" he asked, hopeful. Sam gave him a glare. "I hear they offer salads now," he offered. Sam stopped glaring and smiled. 'Smooth, Fenton.' he thought. 'Dodged a bullet there.'

After Sam and Tucker left, Dani became visible once more. "Danny, when are we going to tell them about our relationship?" she asked nervously. She knew Sam had a thing for Danny and she could get jealous easily. Danny just gave her a warm smile. "Well, we can tell them today if you want." he replied, and Dani burst into a wide smile. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" she cried, jumping into the air and transforming. She phased out of the house yelling "Last one to Nasty Burger has to deal with Boxy for a month!" Danny cringed. 'Okay, then.' He thought with an evil smile, before transforming. Closing his eyes as he accessed his newest power, he focused his mind on the Nasty Burger. Once he had a clear picture, he spun on the spot and disappeared in a cloud of snow.

Danny reappeared an instant later in front of the restaurant. He turned back into his human form, and leaned against a tree, waiting for Danielle. She arrived a few minutes later.

He couldn't help but laugh at her shocked expression that he had gotten there first. "HOW DID YOU BEAT ME HERE?! I WAS FLYING AT OVER 150 MPH!" she cried. Danny smirked. "Easy. I just teleported." Dani scowled at him. "That's cheating," she grumbled, "I can't do that yet." Danny laughed. "It's not cheating. You said, and I quote, 'last one to Nasty Burger deals with Boxy for a month'. You said nothing about how I was supposed to get there." "Whatever," Dani mumbled. Danny suppressed a laugh and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Come on," he said, holding the door open for her. "Let's go see Sam and Tucker."

 **And cut! That's it for chapter 2, guys! I hope to get 3 and 4 up by this weekend, and work on a few chapters for Fast and Furious Phantom. Also, send me a message if you want me to do another crossover! I was thinking either Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. Anyway, R &R please! PEACE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING VIETNAAAAAAM! (or whatever country you happen to be in) I have been uber busy with my f***ed up life but I'm BAAAAAACK! Quick announcement, I have decided after talking with my good friend that I will be starting a Percy Jackson fic! And the best part is it will be PERTEMIS! Personally, I think the whole Percabeth pairing is so….bleh. There may or may not be Thalico but I haven't decided yet. I might also do one involving Perlia, I like that pairing a lot. But anyway here's chapter 3 of THMW!**

 **Caution: Contains Lemon!**

 **Chapter 3**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker went to the counter to order their food before going to their usual booth, near the back of the restaurant. As they sat down, Tucker noticed that Danny ordered two meals instead of one. "Hey Danny, why'd you get two? You don't eat all that much," Tucker questioned. Danny gave him a sly grin. "That's because it's not all for me," he replied. Tucker rolled his eyes. "Then who's it for?" he asked. "Your _girlfriend_?" Danny blushed a bit. "Yes, actually," he said nervously. There was an audible thump as Sam and Tucker's jaws hit the table. "WHAT?!" they screeched in unison. Danny just smiled, then gasped involuntarily as his ghost sense went off. 'Speak of the devil,' he thought. "And here she is now," he said as he felt Danielle slide next to him, invisible. At Tucker and Sam's confused looks, Dani revealed herself, with a goofy lopsided grin on her face.

 ***THUMP THUMP***

Dani looked around the side of the table nervously. "Should we wake them up?" she asked. Danny just laughed. "Nah," he replied. "They'll come around…eventually."

 ***HELLO I AM LINEBREAK***

Danny and Dani left the Nasty Burger at 4:30 and flew home, after dropping off the still-unconscious Sam and Tucker in their respective homes. Phasing through the wall, Danny just flopped down on his bed and transformed back into Fenton. Danielle phased through the floor and sat down next to him. She smiled down at her boyfriend and gently poked him in the ribs, where she knew he was ticklish.

When Danny didn't respond, she frowned and poked him a bit harder. "Danny?" she asked, leaning down over his face. Danny opened his eyes suddenly, making them glow green as he gave a fake roar. As he suspected, Dani screamed and flew up to the ceiling. What he didn't count on was the ecto-ray to the face as she floated back down.

"OUCH, dammit that hurt!" he exclaimed, rubbing his cheek and pouting. Dani put on a fake look of worry. "Aww, do you want me to kiss it?" she teased. Danny just pouted some more, then broke out his most powerful weapon in his arsenal. Something so dangerous, he rarely used it unless absolutely necessary. Yes, I am talking about his dreaded…Puppy-Dog Eyes. One look could melt even the coldest hearts. As such, Dani was hit full blast. Her willpower crumbled. "Oh, all right. Come here, you," she sighed and pulled Danny in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Danny smiled and kissed her back, and within minutes Dani was straddling him as he sat on the bed, having a full-on make out session. Danny placed his hands on Dani's hips as she wound hers in his jet-black hair. She felt his tongue at her mouth and allowed access, both of their tongues fighting for dominance over the other. She pulled away after a few minutes and phased Danny's shirt off his chest, then nearly drooled as she took in his bare upper body.

Danny had been working out for a few years now, and it really started to show. He had a chest that looked like it was chiseled out of marble, leading to a perfect six pack. Dani ran her hands all over his body, admiring all the scars from his fights in the past. She felt Danny's hands tugging the hem of her shirt so she sat up and let him take it off, revealing her black lace bra. Within seconds, that was off too, and Danny flicked his tongue across one of her nipples.

Dani shuddered at the contact. Sure, she had touched herself before and it felt good, but this…this was a whole new level. She threw her head back as an involuntary moan escaped her. She pushed Danny back onto the bed and phased off her jeans before pinning him to the bed. Smirking, she gave him a passionate kiss while he played with her breasts.

Danny decided to push his luck and flipped over so he was on top. Grinning, he kissed Dani's cheek, then her neck, which brought forth a small moan of pleasure. His hand went down between her legs and found her panties were already soaked. He slipped his hand inside her panties and slid his finger into her. She arched her back and moaned loudly, her breathing becoming short and quick. Taking his chances, Danny phased her panties off, revealing her soaking wet, shaved pussy. He looked up to see Dani with her eyes closed, enjoying the pleasure. Smiling to himself, he surprised her by flicking his tongue across her clit. She tasted sweet, almost like honey.

For Dani, it was sensory overload. When she felt his tongue, she almost passed out from the pleasure. "Danny…stop…teasing. Just…fuck me…" she gasped. Danny phased off his pants and boxers, revealing an 8-inch cock. (He's got a few years to go) He placed himself at her entrance and raised an eyebrow. "Ready?" he asked. Dani nodded, and he slowly slid into her. She nearly screamed at the pleasure. After waiting a few seconds, so she could get used to his length, he started moving in and out, increasing speed and intensity with every thrust. Dani's moans quickly became screams as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, drowning out everything else. She was going to cum, and very soon. With a final scream, she climaxed, her walls clamping down on Danny's dick as she rode out her orgasm. Danny pulled out and shot his seed all over her stomach with a groan, then flopped down to lay beside her. The last thing he remembered before passing out was Dani saying "I love you" and him smiling. Then the world turned black.

 **JESUS H. CHRIST that was a long chapter! Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **NOTE: As of yesterday, Fast and Furious Phantom is officially on hiatus! I will have extremely slow updates as I am writing a PJATO fic at the moment. Thanks for understanding!**


End file.
